Age Old Similarities
by Rose Teardrops
Summary: What if Draco, Harry, Luna and Neville were more similar than anyone thought? What if they met long before Hogwarts? What if Snape saw Harry as he really was? Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, but anything unrecognisable is mine. There are a few things I read elsewhere, but I will point out when I get to them. If you know where they're from, let me know. Rating for abuse. RT xx
1. Let's Start at the Beginning

**Age old Similarities**

**ONE:**** Let's Start at the Beginning**

_A six year old Draco was sitting by himself in a park, slowly swinging back and forth, back and forth. He was staring at the ground beneath his feet, tears pouring from his eyes as he grew dizzy from the ground moving underneath him. _

'_What's the matter? Are you alright?'_

_Startled, Draco looked up to find a boy about his age staring at him with his head tilted towards his shoulder and eyebrows drawn together, tiny teeth clenching on a lip. Draco stared right back, oblivious to the fact that his tears had stopped and his eyes were now bright with curiosity that is natural for a boy his age. After a frozen second, Draco replied with a question of his own._

'_Who are you?'_

_The little boy smiled brilliantly and his green eyes brightened as if he had never been given a greater gift than Draco talking to him._

'_I'm Harry. Who are you?'_

'_I'm Draco.'_

_With an even larger (somehow) grin, Harry ran forward and sat on the swing next to Draco._

'_Why are you sad Draco?'_

_The question was asked with such honest interest and worry that Draco couldn't help but respond truthfully. Harry was looking at him again with no traces of the smile, just a sincere concern for the boy he had only just met._

'_I … My Mummy and Daddy don't really want me at home, but I'll have to go back soon. They keep telling me that they don't want me, and how useless I am, so why can't they let me leave?'_

_At this point Draco realised he was crying again, and ducked his head in embarrassment, unsure why he had told Harry what he'd told no one else. He jumped when he felt two small arms circle around his chest gently. He relaxed into the gentle embrace, until he felt warmth radiating off of them that wasn't possible to be a non-magical occurrence. He stiffened again, thinking how he should react, but was soothed by the steady magic flowing off this boy and into him; calming his rising panic and making him feel more relaxed, almost sleepy._

'_Draco, I know I only just met you, but you seem really nice. Are there any adults you could go to now, other than them? It's wrong what they're doing. They're not allowed to do that. If they really don't want you, then that's something wrong with them, not you. They aren't worthy of you if they can't see how much they are missing out on by being mean.'_

_Draco snuggled further into the embrace and was mildly surprised to find them both on a patch of warm, dry grass, about a hundred metres from the swing set._

'_What about you, Harry? Why're you all alone?'_

_He felt the small arms tense ever so slightly, before relaxing again._

'_My … Family, they don't like me either, but they're a lot worse than yours. I have to do loads of chores, but I can't ever get them all done in time. When U-Uncle V-Vernon gets home and I haven't done them, he throws me into my cupboard and … well, nasty stuff. But I ran away this time, before he came home. I'll have to go back though, and it'll be really bad since I didn't even finish half my chores.'_

_Draco felt tremors going through the arms circling his chest. Rather than continue questioning, he left it and instead wrapped his arms around Harry's tiny neck, silently giving comfort to the little boy. Draco was trying to think of something to talk about that wasn't sad, but before he could, Harry stood up and, rather than walking away as Draco feared, turned to Draco with a determined glint in his eye._

'_Right. Do you know any adults that you could do to other than your Mummy and Daddy that would take care of you and not tell your parents?'_

_Startled by the sudden change of mood, it took Draco a moment to respond._

'_Uh … Maybe Uncle Sev'rus? I don't think he'd tell on me if he knew what was going on …'_

_Harry frowned in thought, his head tilting to the side a bit, similar to how he had looked when Draco first saw him._

'_I don't know about an uncle … he's your parent's BROTHER, isn't he more likely to tell?'_

'_Oh! No, he's not my REAL Uncle, I just call him that. He's like a healer, but he's my favourite grown-up in the world!'_

_Harry's frown cleared, a smile taking over his whole face as he considered the option for Draco._

'_That's perfect! Now, you have to tell me everything about him. And I mean EVERYTHING.'_

_So Draco did. They went and sat down on the swings again, and Draco talked and talked. What Severus looked like, his full name, his hobbies, his job. That last one took a lot more explaining than expected, but they eventually got past it. After every point, Harry would nod and ask more questions, until Draco had told him literally everything he could._

_Once they were done, Harry stood up again, turning to stand opposite where Draco still sat on his swing._

'_Ok, I'm going to try to bring him here. Is that ok?'_

_Draco just smiled at the boy he had come to trust in delight and excitement. He was really going to be ok!_

_At his smile, Harry grinned back before sitting down on the grass at his feet. Closing his eyes and letting his smile fade into a frown of concentration, he thought over everything he had learned about Severus Snape. At first, nothing happened, but then a slow breeze started up, bringing a small tornado into the park. Harry opened his eyes and Draco gasped lightly. His eyes were glowing, burning as the magic did it's work and a figure slowly faded into the centre of the tornado. Eyes wide, Draco watched in awe as the nondescript figure morphed into the familiar figure of his 'Uncle Sev'rus'._

_As the wind faded, Severus Snape blinked, disorientated. Without warning, there was suddenly an over-excited Draco in his arms and he still had no idea where he was. The only thing that stopped him from falling over was years of practice at catching Draco at a moment's notice. Drawn from his thoughts by Draco's hyper bouncing and yelling of 'Sev'rus', he took a moment to look around._

'_Draco … Where exactly are we?'_

_As the bouncing suddenly stopped, Severus turned to Draco with a stern expression expecting to find a sheepish look as he normally did. Instead he was faced with a small boy not paying the slightest bit of attention to him, instead looking over his shoulder and grinning._

'_Harry! Thank you!'_

_Spinning around, Severus almost dropped Draco at seeing another young boy, roughly Draco's age standing right behind them. How had he not sensed him? He watched as the boy gave Draco a small, sad smile._

'_I hope you'll enjoy your new life.'_

_That sounded like it was coming from a boy much older than the one in front of them. As he thought this, the wind that brought him there started up again, only this time it was surrounding the tiny boy. Well, his silhouette looked small; Severus suddenly realised he hadn't properly looked at the boy. _

_With a cry, Draco jumped from his Uncle's arms and ran towards the boy, stopping at the edge of the mini whirlwind._

'_Harry! W-Will I see you again?'_

_Two green orbs were suddenly visible even through the rush around them, giving the impression they had just been opened. Severus drew in a breath at the power concealed behind them, but also the wisdom they contained._

'_I don't think so Draco, I really doubt it.'_

_Even this boy's VOICE sounded wise and weary. And how could he possibly be heard through the wind?_

'_B-But, you'll be at Hogwarts, right?'_

_With a start, Severus realised that Draco was crying. And he had told 'Harry' of Hogwarts. Hmm… The eyes seemed to grow sad and wistful, so Severus was expecting a no, but not in the way it came._

'_I doubt I'll survive that long. Severus Snape, you are to take care of this child. You don't want to know what will happen if you fail in any way. Goodbye Draco, my friend.'_

_With those words, the mysterious boy vanished, leaving an empty park with nothing to show that he had ever been there._


	2. Where is he?

**Age Old Similarities**

_Hi everyone! I would like to thank __**SiriusBlackFan2**__ for being my first and (at the moment that I'm writing this) only reviewer! I know everyone asks for reviews, but I literally only just came up with this beginning. I've had the actual plot in my head for a few months, but I couldn't think of a start. _

_I will (hopefully) always update at least once a week, but forewarning of times I won't update will be on my bio. Last thing, I am aware I haven't put in a disclaimer, but since I put it in the description, I figure that it can apply to the whole story without me having to type it each time. Also, I would have updated ages ago, but this chapter was ridiculously hard to write, don't ask me why. I'll probably update again before next week because I already know exactly what's going to happen. … Wow, I just realised how long this AN is. THEY WILL NOT USUALLY BE THIS LONG! So, this chapter is dedicated to __**SiriusBlackFan2**__ for reviewing first. Thank you so much! RT xx_

**TWO:**** Where's Harry?**

Draco sat up with a gasp, air rushing into his lungs as he startled awake. Once he calmed down though, he let out a sigh. That was the third time this week he'd dreamt of _that_ day. The day that was the best in his life, and also the same day he couldn't stop thinking about since his eleventh birthday nearly three months ago. Even though it had happened over five years ago, he could still remember it like it was yesterday. The results of it were … both good and bad. On one hand, he was now living with Severus Snape, and called him 'dad' just as Harry had promised all that time ago.

On the other hand, Harry could be dead.

Just that thought made him want to curl up and die on his bed. Thankfully, you couldn't just will that to happen, so he was still alive. The idea that someone as nice as Harry, as … whatever it was that made him stick in Draco's head five years later, could have been treated as cruelly as he said was frankly terrifying. What happened to people who were _bad_, if the world could do that to Harry?

Sitting there, curled up in his sheets, he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. _7:30 am_. Oh well, he would have had to get up in about half an hour anyway, it wasn't really a hardship. If he had woken up at 3:00 like last time though.

Though he could have stayed like that for the remaining half hour before the alarm 'woke him up', he knew that after _that_ dream it was better to be active. Especially today.

The first of September.

The start of his first year at Hogwarts.

The day he found out who 'Harry' was.

The day he found out if Harry was dead.

With a deep, calming breath in and out, Draco stood and turned to the average sized wardrobe in his room in Prince Manor. He tried to calm his racing heart as he thought about what to do if Harry wasn't there.

Ever since that day, Draco and Severus had been trying to find Harry. At first, Severus was reluctant, but he became more energetic as he understood the severity of the situation. Meaning when Draco told him about Harry's not-so-vague hints about extreme abuse.

At that point, they had searched everywhere, the muggle way unfortunately, as they didn't know his surname. Shortly after Harry had left, Severus and Draco had collapsed, only to find themselves in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. Needless to say, Severus was suitably shocked after the experience, but, rather than curious, he seemed far more inclined to back off from Harry like he was a sleeping dragon.

Though Draco never let on to Severus, he still had dreams, nightmares, of his parents. They had never _hurt_ him per se, apart from a slap every so often. He wondered how bad it had to be for Harry, if his guardians' actions hurt him that much inside, how was Harry so open and _alive_ at that meeting?

Mentally begging he'd have the opportunity to ask these questions face to face, Draco took another step towards his wardrobe, getting ready to face the day and whatever it would bring.

Staring out the window at the hills rolling by, Draco decided that he couldn't put it off any more. They were probably already about half way to the school, and he hadn't yet tried to find Harry. He was terrified. Honest to Merlin terrified of what he might find (or not find in this case).

Standing and donning a completely neutral expression, he quickly strode to one end of the train, intending on passing through and looking into each compartment. As he continued further and further through the train, his heart started to pound uncomfortably. _What if Harry wasn't there?_ The only thing that partially reassured Draco was that regardless of whether or not Harry was there, as they would be able to find him once they knew his last name.

Once he reached the end of the train, Draco nearly burst into tears. In fact, he was contemplating going back to the compartment, covering it in some of those privacy wards Severus had shown him and doing just that. At least he _was _contemplating it, until he heard _it_. Those six words that completely stunned him.

"_Harry Potter's not on the train!"_


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Age Old Similarities**

_Hi again! I said I'd update soon, didn't I? Okay, not much to say at this chapter, except that I'd love someone to do some drawings of a few scenes in the future. I know that since this is only the third chapter there isn't much to be done yet, but trust me when I say I have some ideas. I'd love if I could draw these myself, but I'm terrible at art in general. If anyone's interested, please PM me, but the first thing I'm interested in someone drawing is this:_

_**The wind that brought him there started up again, only this time it was surrounding the tiny boy. Well, his silhouette looked small; Severus suddenly realised he hadn't properly looked at the boy. **_

_**With a cry, Draco jumped from his Uncle's arms and ran towards the boy, stopping at the edge of the mini whirlwind.**_

'_**Harry! W-Will I see you again?'**_

_**Two green orbs were suddenly visible even through the rush around them, giving the impression they had just been opened. Severus drew in a breath at the power concealed behind them, but also the wisdom they contained.**_

_Basically, I want someone to draw that scene; Severus standing to one side, looking shocked and Draco at the edge of a small whirlwind that you can just see these two glowing green eyes looking out of. The only requirement is that you must be able to see Harry's eyes and preferably a silhouette too, I don't mind if you only see Draco and Severus' backs. Well, there is my challenge. Oh, and if you're a guest who wants to do it, please leave a review and we'll see if we can work something out. RT xx_

**THREE:**** Luna Lovegood**

_It was all her fault … She was a bad girl … She should have died instead … She was an idiot …_

_These words and more were shouted at little Luna, as she cowered in a corner of the once-homely living room. Now it was covered in bits of smashed ornaments that her father had thrown around in his drunken rage. As she listened, for she always listened, she put her head down on her knees and let a few traitorous tears slip out of her scrunched up eyes. All of a sudden, there was a splash of water that had no place in a living room in a house nowhere near any river._

_While she was contemplating the cause for such a sound, her father's cursing abruptly stopped, quickly followed by a large thump she could feel vibrating though the cold floorboards towards her. She was hyperventilating. She knew it, but could do nothing to control it. It seemed that as soon as her father wasn't there to mock her for it, her inhibitions vanished. She soon found herself clutching her knees close to her chest with her face buried in them, racked with sobs every few seconds. Then warm arms encased her and she was pulled into a chest._

_For a single moment, everything froze. That wasn't her father, she had heard the thump of him falling over, or at least she thought he had fallen over. Come to think of it, why had he 'fallen over'? Then, she instinctively leant into the warmth and wrapped her arms around the chest. After a while, her breathing evened out and her sniffles finally completely stopped. Opening her eyes, she was met by the sight of her father lying on the floor. She would have panicked, thinking him dead, except she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. _

_Gathering her bravery, she looked up to see the face of her rescuer, since that's what this person was to her. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to take many more of her father's accusations before she tried to kill herself, though she knew it was terrible she had ever even thought about it. It was hard not to think about suicide when your father yelled at you that he wished you'd do it so you'd be out of his way and he'd not be prosecuted._

_Either way, she looked up into the sparkling green eyes of her guardian angel and took hope from what she saw there. She saw a warrior, a strong spirit, fighting to be let out of the constraining bonds that his weak body held. Luna knew that most people didn't see what she saw, in fact that was the one thing she'd never told her father about her. When she was very little, her mother had told her all about 'The Sight', and how she shouldn't tell anyone. There was great prejudice against true seers, they were all considered either mad or a fraud. Looking into her defenders eyes, she knew that he would never be prejudiced against her, as he was like her, and she was like him._

_He had green eyes that seemed to glow and dark hair that went everywhere at once. All in all, he was unremarkable in his appearance, though not ugly at all. Without a word, he hugged her tighter and she automatically closed her eyes. As she did, she heard that sound again, like a splash of water. In confusion, she opened her eyes, and found herself on the other side of the hill near her house. She didn't come here very often as her mother had told her that she wasn't allowed out of sight from the house when she was playing as a child._

_She looked around in curiosity, smiling at the quaint house she could see nearby. It was a beautiful house, though many would disagree. It was a house that you could tell people lived in and loved, but there were lots of people who would say it was ragged or tumbledown._

_As she was looking, she suddenly realised she was moving. Unsure how she hadn't noticed, she looked down and saw that her saviour had taken her hand and she was actually floating towards the house! That would be it, the method of travel was so smooth, and it was unnoticeable. Not only that, but she was warm, and safe, and comfortable …._

_Harry smiled to himself as the young girl fell asleep on his 'bubble' as he called it, and gently took her down the slope whilst changing his appearance. After a while, they arrived at their destination, the Burrow._


End file.
